negimafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Spells
This is a list of the many spells found in Negima. Beginner's Incantation :Latin: Practe Bigi Nar "Ardescat"/"Vente"/"Lux" :English: Practe Bigi Nar "Burn"/"Breeze"/"Light" This is possibly one of the simplest of spells and is used as practice for novices. This is what Negi demonstrated to Nodoka, Yue, and Konoka in volume 8. Setsuna was already able to do this on one finger, although strictly speaking her ability to do this is not due to western magic like this spell. (Edit: In the Negima!? anime, Setsuna demonstrates this technique to prove that she was aware of magic only to save Negi from getting turned into an animal and having his magic certification revoked. She later tells Negi that it was not magic but her merely channeling her Ki to her finger. "I'm not affiliated with magic...") The spell causes a small flame to appear on the tip of the practice wand. Though the spell seems minor, making a flame appear from nothing (even in a vacuum) is considered substantial. The girls used this spell during the fight against Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann, as the incantation was a focal point to escape from their water prison. Yue and Konoka were able to achieve this feat by the time of the Mahora Festival, (though it could also be due to the extra magical power being emitted by the World Tree). Nodoka has yet to show any proficiency with this spell, though it can be presumed that she is able to do so by the end of the Mahora Festival and Asuna's training before the trip to Wales. Note that "Practe Bigi Nar" is intended to be a beginner mage's spell key, similar in nature and use as a Western Mage's spell key but less powerful, while "Ardescat" is the spell. Other characters, most notably Yue Ayase, have used the "Practe Bigi Nar" key for other miscellaneous beginner spells as well. It is also shown during Jack Racan's demonstration to Negi to be able to be used with more powerful spells such as Magia Erebea. Captus Flammeus (Fiery Captor) Possibly used to strangle the enemy like a rope but instead using flames. Mei used this to capture Asuna and her friends, until Asuna cancelled it with her artifact. :Latin: "Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne! Captus Flammeus!" :English: "Let the Blazing Salamander Appear and Cover the Enemy with Fire! Fiery Captor!" Crystallizatio Tellustris (Frozen Earth) This spell causes all moisture near the earth's surface to instantly freeze, causing jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them. Evangeline used this spell against Negi to knock him out of the air during their fight, the ice pillars being a navigation hazard to low-flying objects. :Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri! Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallizatio Tellustris!" :English: "Come, Spirits of Ice! Spread Forth into the Air! Tundra and Glacier in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!" Cura (Cure) A basic healing spell used by Konoka during the final event of the Mahorafest, it can easily heal most low-level wounds. :Latin: "Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura!" :English: "Let the Grace of Jupiter Be the Cure for Your Sake!" Διος Τυκος (Axe of Lightning) A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack that is invoked in Ancient Greek (pronounced Dios Tukos), as opposed to Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack. It is a favorite attack of Nagi Springfield, who would combine it with a lightning-charged Sagitta Magica-powered physical attack to help slow the target down and give him a bigger opening. Evangeline and Negi also use this spell. :Ancient Greek: "Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος!" :Transliteration: "Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō! Dios Tukos!" :English: "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!" Δόρυ Πέτρας (Spear of Stone) This spell was used by Fate Averruncus, with the intent to fatally stab Evangeline through the chest following her defeat of Ryômon Sukuna no Kami. However, he did not know of her identity at the time, or that she was a vampire, and so Evangeline survived the attack. The phrase Τό τεῖχος διερξάσθω is meant to counteract magical barriers, such as the ones mages will use to shield themselves with. :Ancient Greek: "Τό τεῖχος διερξάσθω! Δόρυ Πέτρας!" :Transliteration: "To Teichos Dierxasthō! Doru Petras!" :English: "Pass Through the Wall! Spear of Stone!" Ordinarily, the spell "Spear of Stone" causes sharp stone spikes to appear, attacking the target. But for Fate Averruncus, his variation of this spell was added with spell-breaking properties to penetrate a Magi's magical barrier. However, the barrier of a powerful Magi is often complex and multi-layered, and because of this, the Magi would need to cancel their barrier before casting spells of their own. But for safety reasons would render that impossible. But in Fate Averruncus' case, a cancellation spell was invoked ahead of time. Simply put, the spell he used against Evangeline during their first encounter consisted of: a cancellation spell (to drop his barrier for an instant), + gate (teleportation via "gates" to close in direct at the target), the attack spell (Spear of Stone), + delay spell. All which are deployed simultaneously during the attack. A feat such as this would require the level of a highly skilled Magi. Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword) A high-level attack spell used by Evangeline and Negi, so far shown to be unincanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in tempature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instanteous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the spell's wake to deal with. Most magic that utilizes cold does so by lowering the temperature of an object, creating a corresponding condensation and freezing effect. Ensis Exsequens, on the other hand, causes extreme cold by initiating phase transition by means of the sudden transformation of solids into gases. As a result, this spell cannot be considered an Ice-element spell. For spells as high level as this, only mages of Evangeline's ability (or above) would be able to master it. Currently, Negi has shown to be capable of this spell, but as he has not yet fully mastered it, he refers to his version as "imperfect". Evocatio (Evoke; Summon) While Eastern mages utilize talismans in order to summon demons to assist them, Western mages can use magic to summon spirits to aid in battle as well. This spell evokes, or summons elemental spirits that serve the caster, and can be directed to attack or capture an enemy. :Latin: "Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria! Capiant! Pugnent!" :English: "I summon the Valkyries, Sword-wielding Sisters of Battle! forth and capture! and Attack!" Another summoning spell used by Negi in the fight with Chao Lingshen: :Latin: "Evocatio Spiritualis de Septendecim Valcyriis Mortiferis... " :English: "I summon the Spirits of 17 Deadly Valkyries..." Chao's fire-based version: :Latin: "Evocatio Spiritualis de Undetriginta Salamandris Lanciferis...!" :English: "I summon the Spirits of 29 Lance-Wielding Salamanders...!" Exarmatio (Disarm) One of the most-used spells in Negima, Examartio is a spell designed to disarm enemies of their equipment via a powerful burst of elemental magic. Depending upon the element of choice, an additional effect may accompany the spell's result, and is occasionally used for comedic effect. Flans Exarmatio (Blow Forth and Disarm), Negi's wind-based version, will sometimes cause the target's clothes to explode into flower petals if too much power is used within the spell. Frigerans Exarmatio (Freeze and Disarm), the ice version, will freeze clothing and cause it to shatter apart. A heat-based version, Calefaciens Exarmatio (Heat Up and Disarm) has been displayed, and Mei Sakura has also demonstrated a long-range variation called Ad Summam Exarmatio (Completely Disarm). Flagarantia Rubicans (Red Blaze) A medium-level fire blast used by Mei Sakura. Note the final part of the spell is identical to that of the Fulguratio Albicans, marking it as the Fire-based version of Negi's spell. Another user of this spell is Chao Lingshen; she is shown unleashing this spell when she was fighting Negi in the "Battle of Mahora" arc. :Latin: "Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubicans!" :English: "Ever-burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy! Red Blaze!" Flans Paries Venti Vertentis (Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind) Conjures a powerful tornado around the caster that lasts for several seconds. The inside of the whirlwind is calm, like the eye of a storm, but anything trying to pass through the barrier of wind will get blown away. :Latin: "Vertatur Tempestas Veris! Nobis Protectionem Aerialem! Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!" :English: "O Turning Storm of Spring! Bestow your Aerial Protection upon us! Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind!" Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Blow Forth, Dancing Dust) Causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast. First used by Negi to put out the fire spell cast by Chigusa Amagasaki when she kidnapped Konoka Konoe for the first time during the Kyoto Trip Arc. :Latin: "Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" :English: "Blow, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dust!" Fulguratio Albicans (White Lightning) :Latin: "Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans!" :English: "A stream of light to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning!" A powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm. It is very powerful against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects. While it is shown to be weak against non-living objects, Yue Ayase manages to break a dragon's horn with it and renders the dragon unconscious. It is implied that if a living creature is near the spell's target, the creature is also affected. Iaculatio Fulgoris (Lightning Spears) A spell which creates several enormous lances made of lightning. Negi used these to pierce and pin down the sandworm creatures being used by the bounty hunter group Black Hounds that was hunting after Nodoka. :Latin: "Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!" :English: "Scathach, who Reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my Hands Thirty Barbed Demonic Spears! Lightning Spears!" Iaculation Grandinis (Hailstone Spears) An Ice-element version of Iaculatio Fulgoris, used by Emily Sevensheep to help an amnesiac Yue Ayase defeat a Griffin dragon. Illusion Breaker A spell used to break illusion spells, the illusionary world will shatter like glass upon use. Yue used this spell to break the illusion curse placed in the church basement. :Latin: "Se Dissolvant Circumstantia Falsa!" :English: "Let the False World Dissolve Itself!" Incendium Gehennae (Hellfire Conflagration) A Fire and Darkness-element spell used by Rakan. Its effects are unknown, as Rakan absorbed the spell into himself as a demonstration of Magia Erebea. :Latin: "Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! Incendium Gehennae!!" :English: "Come Forth, Darkness of the Abyss, Burning Sword! And the Conflagration of Mist, Shadows, Enmity, Destruction, and Vengeance! Set he and I aflame, burning to our very foundation! Hellfire Conflagration!" Infernus Scholacticus (School Hell) The name of a curse placed upon Evangeline by Nagi Springfield that weakens Evangeline's magic power and prevents her from leaving the Mahora campus, a spell normally used to force truants to attend school. The spell can usually be lifted by other mages but Nagi put so much energy into the spell that only Nagi himself would have that power required to cancel it out, but the headmaster, Konoemon Konoe, was able to allow her to visit Kyoto briefly, since it was an official school activity, although this required Konoemon to stamp a permission form every 5 seconds for the entire duration of her stay there. There is an additional element to the curse in Evangeline's case restricts her magical abilities. This restriction is enforced by technological rather than magical means, and Chachamaru Karakuri was able to lift the restriction temporarily during a blackout by hacking into the control system. The incantation for this curse is unknown but, according to Nagi, the spell is pretty long and takes much more magical power. Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Storm of Thunder) This is one of the most powerful long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. :Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" :English: "Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning! Southern Storm Which Blows with Lightning! Jupiter’s Storm of Thunder!" Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως (Evil Eye of Petrification) :Ancient Greek: "Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κᾦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν τό φῶσ ἐμῇ χειρί καθίασ τῷ κακῷ δέργματι τοξευσάτω! Κακόν ὄμμα πετρῶσεως!" :Transliteration: "Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin to Phōs Emēi Cheiri Kathias tōi Kakōi Dergmati Toxeusatō! Kakon Omma Petrōseōs!" :English: "Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Light Placed into My Hand, Shoot Forth the Evil Look! Evil Eye of Petrification!" A spell used by Fate Averruncus. One that that emits a concentrated beam of light from the fingertips, causing petrifaction at anything it touches, and to the desired subject. Perhaps unsurprising, a high-level spell that is invoked in Ancient Greek. Κιλιπλ Ἀστραπέ (Thousand Thunderbolts) :Ancient Greek: "Ἑκατοντάκις καὶ κιλιάκις ἀστραψάτω! Κιλιπλ Ἀστραπέ!" :Transliteration: "Hekatontakis Kai Kiliakis Astrapsato!! KILIPL ASTRAPE!!" :English: "Hurl down lightning one hundred times and even one thousand times! THOUSAND THUNDERBOLTS!!!" :Full Transliteration: "'To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, basilisk ouranionon. Epigenentheto, apoleia keraune hos timeis pteirei. Hekatonkatis kai khiliakis astrapsato. Khiliarkhou Astrape" :'Full Incantation: "Heed the contract and serve me, lord of the heavens. Come, titan-slaying blazing thunder. Hurl down thy lightning a hundred times and even a thousand times. Thousand Thunderbolts." ' ' Described by Princess Theodora as the largest-scale electrical attack spell in existence, the Thousand Thunderbolts is a spell intended for use against large-scale opponents such as flying battleships. Considered one of the Thousand Master Nagi Springfield's favorite high-level attack spells, it was also used extensively by Negi during his match against Jack Rakan in varying forms. When used as a demonstration against a large floating boulder, half of its mass was completed vaporized, the remaining surface melted to slag. When absorbed into the body via Magia Erebea, the user experiences such an increase of speed and agility that they are said to "transform into lightning", allowing them to travel at lightning-like speeds for a brief instant while they are in motion; this is known as the "Raiten Taisou" Armationem. However, this form has significant weaknesses, most notably that the user's perceptions are not in any way improved, causing them to be unable to make corrections in mid-movement, leaving them open for counterattack. However, absorbing two Thousand Thunderbolts simultaneously, the so-called "Raiten Taisou 2", most of this weakness is removed, as the user's perceptions are now heightened, allowing them to be able to react much faster, and thus dodge the opponent's counterattacks. Combined with Iaculatio Fulgoris using the absorptive properties of Magia Erebea, this spell also formed the basis of Negi's own original spell, "Raijinsou: Titanoktonon" (Thunder God Lance: Titan Slayer). Κοσμικη Καταστροφή (The End of the World) A high-level spell incanted in Ancient Greek by Evangeline to defeat the Demon-God Sukuna (Ryômen Sukuna no Kami) during the climax of the Kyoto arc. An Ice-based spell that creates a 150-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as breakdowns on atomic level and super conductivity. For an Ice Mage, lowering temperature may seem to be a simple enough operation, but to so completely bypass the Laws of Thermodynamics as this spell does, requires an incredible amount of magical ability. :Ancient Greek: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!" :Transliteration: "To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, hē Krustallinē Basileia! Epigenēthētō, Taiōnion Erebos, Haiōnie Krustalle! Pasais Zōais ton Ison Thanaton, hos Ataraxia! Kosmikē Katastrophē!" :English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Queen of Ice! Come, Unending Darkness, Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!" The area effect is created and achieved when "Haionie Krustalle" ("Eternal Glacier") is spoken. The area becomes frozen, and the target encased, immobile in pillars and spikes of ice. But until the final words are uttered, the outcome has yet been decided. With the final passage, "Kosmike Katastrophe" ("End of The World"), the target is completely frozen and shattered into pieces. With a revision to "Frozen World" instead, the target is encased in virtual pillar of ice, with their fate in the hands of Evangeline. In the past, Evangeline would often leave out the final portion of the spell for those bounty hunters who would have shown mercy in killing a little girl, despite her real age. They would remain frozen for untold amount of time. However, for those who tried to kill her, she in turn showed no such mercy. Lagena Signatoria (Sealing Bottle) :Latin: "Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!" :English: "Let the Hexagram and Pentagram Seal the Evil Spirits! A Sealing Bottle!" A spell used for sealing demons inside the Demon-Sealing Bottle. Used by Stan and later Yue and Nodoka to seal the Slime Sisters. Limes Aeriales (Boundary Wall of Air) A medium level magical barrier that uses air currents to protect against fire, cold, poison gas, and other air-related attacks. :Latin: "Elementa Aeriales, Venti Spriantes Cito Adieuntes Ab Inimicus Meis Me Defendant. Limes Aeriales!" :English: "Spirits of the Air, Breath of the Winds, Come Forth and Protect Us from the Enemy! Barrier of Air!" Malleus Aquilonis (Hammer of the Ice God) The caster gathers ambient water from the air and fuses it into a gigantic ball of ice, which is then dropped onto the target. "Aquilonis" refers to Aquilon, the God of the North Wind. So far, the incantation for this spell has not been revealed. Memory Sharing Spells :Latin: "Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens ad Se Nos Alliciat!" :English: "Dream Fairy, Queen Maeve! Let Her Draw Us to Her While She Is Opening the Gate!" : :Latin: "Mater Musarum, Mnemosyne! Ad Se Me Alliciat!" :English: "Mother of the Muses, Mnemosyne! Let Her Draw Us to Her!" Spells used by Negi in order to enter the memory of Evangeline while she was asleep and dreaming of his father, and to share his own memories of his village's destruction with Asuna.The spell can also be detected by Nodoka's artifact, while using this she can understand the past of someone whom mind's was charmed by this spell. Nebula Hypnotica (Sleep-Inducing Fog) :Latin: "Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!" :English: "Air and Water, Become a Fog and Grant a Short Rest to These People! Sleep-Inducing Fog!" A light fog appears around the caster, causing anyone else within its range to fall asleep for a short time. It is also possible to affect only one person by this spell, by exchanging "illis" for "his" within the incantation. Nivis Tempestas Obscurans (Snowstorm of Darkness) An Ice and Dark Magic spell used by Evangeline, of roughly the same level as Jovis Tempstas Fulguriens, based on the style of its incantation. :Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis! Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" :English: "Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness! O Snowstorm which Blows with Darkness! Snowstorm of Darkness!" Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις (Blazing Heat In The Sky) Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις (read: Ourania Phlogosis) is a high-level spell casted by Chao Lingshen during her battle with Negi on the 3rd day of Mahorafest (Ch. 158). Initially, Chao was unable to use incantation magic until she decided to unseal and activate the series of magical glyphs drawn on her body, when she was in disadvantage of having her Cassiopeia broken and her automatic defense system destroyed as well. The price for the process however, is very damaging and painful to her. The spell has a long verse and during the incantation, magical energy is charged. Once the incantation is finished, a massive area-affect firestorm that causes extremely high-temperature flames to engulf and incinerate the targeted area is unleashed. Even when Negi had set his magical barrier to their strongest, he still received damage from the blaze. The structure of the spell's incantation is also similar to that of Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή (End of the World) used by Evangeline. It must be incanted in Ancient Greek, indicating that this is the fire-based variation of the same tier, but different branch. However, as increasing the temperature does not break the second law of thermodynamics as Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή does, this spell is slightly less advanced than Evangeline's. :Ancient Greek: "Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ο τύραννε φλογός! Ἐπιγενηθήτω, φλόξ καθάρσεως, ῥομφαία φλογίνη! Ῥευσάντων πῦρ καί θεῖον, ἇ ἐπέφλεγον Σόδομα, ἁμαρτωλούς, εἰς χοῦν θανάτου! Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις!" :Transliteration: To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, o Turanne Phlogos! Epigenēthētō, Phlox Katharseōs, Rhomphaia Phloginē! Rheusantōn Pur kai Theion, ha Epephlegon Sodoma, Hamartōlous, Eis Choun Thanatou! Ourania Phlogōsis!" :English: "Heed the Contract and Serve Me, O Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surging forth, Sodom was burning, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky!" Πνοή Πέτρας (Breath of Stone) :Ancient Greek: "Βασιλισκὲ γαλεώτε μετά κὦκτὼ ποδῶν καί κακοῖν ὀμμάτοιν πνοῆν τοῦ ἰοῦ τόν χρόνον παραιροῦσαν! Πνοή Πέτρας!" :Transliteration: "Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoēn Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! Pnoē Petras!" :English: "Basilisk, Lizard with Eight Legs and Evil Eyes! Breath of Poison Stealing Time! Breath of Stone!" A spell used by Fate Averruncus to petrify Negi as he was summoning Setsuna and Asuna to his location. The attack barely grazed him, but its effect spread throughout his body until Konoka was able to counteract the spell. Although the spell is not meant to kill, in Negi's case he would have suffocated to death when his neck petrified. Due to his powerful bloodline giving him an extremely high level of magic resistence, the spell worked much slower then intended, and would have cut off the oxygen that his head and left side still needed. Refectio (Recovery) :Latin: "Fragrantia Floris, Meis Amicis Vigorem, Vitalitatem, Auram Salutarem! Refectio!" :English: "The Fragrance of a Flower, a Wind that will Fill My Friends with Vigor, Vitality, and Health! Recovery!" After studying non-stop for 3 days and escaping from Library Island, Negi's students were too tired and drowsy to focus. By using a flower as a catalyst, Negi casts a spell which refreshes their minds and made them more alert. This allows them to concentrate on the 2nd year final exams and win first place. Sagitta Magica One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least a hundred and ninety-nine arrows, but in the manga is usually a prime number. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at the direction of the caster. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to a Macross Missile Massacre, striking the target from multiple angles, but the caster, by substituting Convergentia for Series, can combine the arrows into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. The elemental variations of the Sagitta Magica shown in the manga are: Wind, Lightning, Light, Ice, Dark, Fire, Water and Sand. Elements are usually used according to the caster's affinities. For Example, Negi primarily uses Light, Lightning, and Wind Arrows but can also used Dark because of his training with Jack Rakan, while Evangeline A.K. McDowell uses primarily Ice and Dark; it is currently unknown if she an affinity for any other element. Different elements may also give the arrows different properties. Wind arrows, for example, usually do not inflict damage but instead bind the target, while Lightning arrows may paralyze the target if they hit in addition to the damage they do. This makes them useful for stopping someone the caster does not have the intention or ability to hurt. Some mages, particularly combat mages, will also use the Sagitta Magica to enhance the power of their close-combat attacks. A single Light or Dark arrow can add considerable power to a punch, while adding a Lightning arrow to an attack is doubly useful for the reasons stated above. During the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament and later, Negi demonstrated this by using various types of magic arrows to supplement his blows, such as a technique that he named Raika Hōken (雷華崩拳, lit. "Lightning Blossom Crumbling Fist") or Ōka Hōken (桜華崩拳, lit. "Cherry Blossom Crumbling Fist"). Negi also realizes that one can use their entire body to cast Sagitta Magica, and combines this with a full-body tackle. Self-Sealing Spell This spell was used by Negi to disable his ability to use magic for three days, in order to help his students study for the upcoming final exams. :Latin: "Tria Fila Nigra Promissiva, Mihi Limitationem per Tres Dies!" :English: "Three Black Pledge Strings, A Limitation on Myself for Three Days!" It's probably possible to change the number of days (or possibly days to weeks, etc) by altering the incantation (changing tria into unum and tres into unus could probably seal the user's magic for only one day). VerisTempestas Florens (Spring Storm of Flowers) An Earth and Water spell of the same level as Jovis Tempstas Fulguriens and Nivis Tempestas Obscurans, this spell also has a hypnotic effect, causing those affected to fall unconscious. As a result, this spell also has tactical military purposes as well for that same reason. :Latin: "Veniant Spiritus Terreteres Florentes! Cum Flore Somniali Sub Caelo Percurrant Una Tempestas! Veris Tempestas Florens!" :English: "Come, Spirits of Earth and Flowers! Under the Blue Sky Become a Strom of Dreaming Flowers! Spring Storm of Flowers!" Vinctus Aquarius (Water Binder) A water-based capture spell, similar to Captus Flammeus, used by Mei's teammate Natsume Megumi. :Latin: "Ex Somno Exsistat Exundans Undina Inimicum Immergat in Alveum! Vinctus Aquarius!" :English: "Let the Wave-Tossed Undine Appear from Sleep and Submerge the Enemy into the Riverbed! Water Binder!" Category:Magic